Backstage Pass: Gakupo x Kaito
by Hiitomi
Summary: Kaito is confronted by Gakupo in the dressing room behind the stage at their latest concert. What will Gakupo do when Kaito tries to run...? DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights go to the original creators.


_Backstage Pass – Kaito x Gakupo_

_Vocaloid Oneshot Fanfiction_

"Kaito! Kaito, get over here, now!"

Meiko's shrill voice rang through the maze of poles and rooms behind the stage. I was supposed to be going onstage to perform as soon as Rin and Len finished theirs.

"Calm down, Meiko, I'm right here," I soothed. Meiko was like a sister to me. We'd been hired at roughly the same time, so we always looked out for each other, since we weren't the most favoured of all the Vocaloid. Meiko had only received a small part in this concert, so she'd been landed with the job of show producer.

"You're on after Rin and Len have finished 'Trick or Treat'," She said sharply, flipping through the pages in her clipboard. "Do you remember all the songs you're supposed to sing?"

I stared at her incredulously. "Of course I do!" I scoffed. Meiko stared at me until I proved myself. "Alice in Dreamland, Heartbeat Clocktower, Chocolate Romance, Cantarella, Verse of the Clock Tower," I recited, met with Meiko's grunt of approval.

"Mm... fine. Just don't screw it up!" She glared at me momentarily, before leaving to find Luka.

"Aye, aye, captain... She has so much faith in me, doesn't she...?" I muttered under my breath.

I waited patiently by the edge of the stage, clipping my microphone to my ear while Rin's high-pitched voice harmonized with Len's lower and smoother one.

The crowd roared as their song ended. I patted Len on the head as he ran past me offstage, earning a playful smack on the ribs.

When I stepped on, and was met by the waves of cheering fans, I smiled happily. As the music began to play, I closed my eyes, and sang with all my heart and soul as my queue came in.

It was over in no time. The first four songs were done and gone, and as I sang Verse of the Clock Tower, I felt like I was floating on a cloud of marshmallows. This song always had a big impact on me whenever I sang it. The lyrics were quite moving.

I ended with a bow as the crowd cheered, running offstage. Luka was waiting where I was before, smiling out at me.

"Great job!" She told me. "Wish me luck out there!"

"You'll be great, you don't need luck!" I laughed. She snickered and ran out, earning a bigger applause than I did, which, to be honest, made me a little jealous.

"Great job out there, Kaito, I knew you'd nail it!" Meiko called to me. I walked over to her in bemusement, laughing at her 'sudden change of heart'.

"You were wonderful, Kaito!" Miku giggled. She was wearing her 'Duke Venomania's Madness' costume; a grey-white dress that ended just above her knees, at which point there was a blue band around her leg. Her hair was in its usual pigtails, tied with two black ribbons.

"There's about 45 minutes until you two are on again," Meiko told me. "Miku's staying here to help me, so I suppose you could go change now."

"Sure."

I walked past them to the dressing room, which was lined with as many different costumes as you could think of. I touched my hand over the ends of the coat hangers as I wandered aimlessly through the aisles, trying to find the section with my name. When I finally found my clothes, tucked in a corner past the sea of Gumi's green outfits, I flicked through them until I came across the flowing blue dress labelled 'Shion Kaito, Duke Venomania's Madness'. I removed it from its position so I could take it with me back to my room and change.

_God damn... why do I have to wear a dress in this song...?_

"Hm? Is that you, Kaito?"

The voice I heard startled me. I turned sharply, pressing the dress to my chest. "Who's that?"

"Calm down, it's just me," Gakupo said, walking into my line of view.

"Oh, Gakupo..." I tried to slow my breathing as he stepped closer to me. "Uh, sorry, I was a bit out of it just now..."

"That's fine," he murmured. He looked curiously at the dress I held in my trembling hands.

"Oh, this... You should know what this is, it's for our next song," I told him.

"Ah, yes, Duke Venomania's Madness..." Gakupo closed in on me, putting his hand on the fabric. "Lovely material..."

"Uh, yeah..." I stuttered. While the taller man inspected the dress, I racked my brains for something to say. "So, um, what were you doing in here...?"

"Well, I came in here because it's very quiet, a nice place to wait."

"Oh, I... I'm sorry I disturbed you..." I apologised, fingers curling around the dark clothing in angst.

"No, it's okay..." Gakupo lifted a hand to my shoulder. "In a way, I'm kind of glad you did..."

His hand began travelling upwards, from my shoulder, slowly up my neck and resting on my chin. "Kaito..."

"Gakupo, what are you...?" I whispered. He pressed his lips gently against mine. His strong hands then began to pull my jaw down as he locked our mouths together, gaining entry into my mouth with his tongue.

"Ga... Gakupo, N-no..." I tried to say, but he wasn't paying attention. I put a hand on his chest, for balance at first, but eventually I started pushing him away. I gasped and jolted backwards, breathing heavily from the brief excitement.

"I... I have to go change..." I mumbled, not exactly sure what to make of the situation.

Gakupo didn't respond, and I didn't wait for him to. I strode down the aisles of clothes and wrenched the door open, neglecting to close it behind me. Clutching the dress tightly to my chest, I hurried down the hall as quickly as I could, eager to get back to my room.

"Gakupo, you son of a..." I cussed under my breath. "Why the hell did you do that, you _idiot_..."

As my arm swung backwards from the force of my walking speed, I felt something clasp around my wrist. I skidded to a halt, heart beating faster and faster. Hearing the door of the nearest room click open, I was dragged inside, like prey about to be devoured by its predator.

When the door flew shut behind me, I realised I was in Gakupo's room. _Oh, no... No, no, no... Gakupo, you can't be doing this..._

A hand clamped over my eyes, sending a shiver of fear through me. Lips touched against my neck, travelling up and down its length. One of my hands flew to my eyes, resting over the hand that was already there, while my other reached behind me, attempting to find my captors waist.

I didn't need to see his face to know who it was. I leaned into Gakupo's chest, moaning softly. "Gakupo... ahh..."

Gakupo wrapped an arm around my torso, releasing my eyes. I blinked rapidly, filtering the sudden intrusion of light.

On the note of intrusion, Gakupo slid a hand under my shirt, cold, slender fingers finding their way up my abdomen and to my chest, teasing my nipples.

I felt ashamed as the front of my pants began to bulge. "Ngh, Gakupo..."

The beat of Luka's 'Double Lariat' pounded through the room, and I knew that it wouldn't be too long before we had to be on stage. "Mmh, Gakupo, we have to perform soon... don't do this now..." I reasoned.

"Don't worry. Luka's still on stage, and Gumi goes on after her. So we still have plenty of time to ourselves." I could hear the smile in his voice as he pulled my scarf off, turning me around to face him while he unbuttoned my shirt.

"Not here... Please, not here..." I begged.

"Why not here? No one will bother us..." With my chest now bare in front of him, he placed his mouth over my nipple, sucking and pulling it, causing me to writhe in pure pleasure. "Ah! Oh, god..."

I stumbled backwards, tripping on the edge of his bed and falling back onto it. Gakupo fell with me, leaning over me, mouth still firmly locked on my chest.

"N... No, stop...!" I rasped, but he just ignored me. My back arched involuntarily as he began to undo my belt. "P-please stop it... I can't take anymore..."

Gakupo chuckled, releasing his hold on my chest. "If you really wanted me to stop," He murmured. "I wouldn't still be on top of you, would I?"

I bit my lip. He had a good point. I was more than capable of overpowering him. But I couldn't... bring myself to...

"Uh, Gakupo... what would happen if... hypothetically... I agreed t-to this...?" I stuttered.

Pulling his long purple hair away from his eyes, Gakupo looked at me incredulously. "What do think would happen?" He grasped the end of his pony tail and tied it into a loop at its base, drastically shortening its length so it wouldn't fall into his eyes again. He leaned forward and kissed his way up my neck, leaving a trail of warmth. I closed my eyes, savouring the moment while trying not to enjoy it at the same time.

_Why are you trying to avoid this? _A voice in my head asked me. _Would it really be so bad if you conceded just this once? Let this happen, you don't have to fight everything..._

My hand grappled around my side to find something to hold onto, until my fingers clutched my blue dress, lying on the bed next to us.

"Gakupo... If you get my dress dirty, I swear to god, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Gakupo gazed at me for a moment before snickering quietly. "And that's it? You have no aversion to 'this' anymore?" He asked in a bemused tone.

"I... Well, I suppose not..." I answered shakily.

"That's good then, I don't have to force anything on you. This was your own choice, remember that."

"Ah, I'll try..."

Gakupo began to strip down to his pants while I watched impotently underneath him. With that done, after eyeing my awestruck stares at his bare chest, he pulled my jeans and underwear down to my knees, freeing my length and taking it in his mouth. I writhed in ecstasy as his tongue was over my erection, and I gripped his forearms with such force that my knuckles turned white.

"Oh my god, Gakupo... ahh...!" I moaned, hips jerking upwards. "D-don't... No, stop! I'm going to...!"

In that instant, Gakupo's mouth disappeared, and my excitement died down. My chest heaved as I tried to drag some much-needed air into my lungs.

"You nearly came, just from having my mouth on you..." He noted quietly. "Anyone would think that you've never done this before..."

I turned my head away, cheeks flushing deep red in embarrassment.

"Wait... Have you...?" I shook my head slightly. "Oh my god! You've never...!" Gakupo laughed, completely amused by my situation.

"Oh, just shut up!" I hissed, trying to push him away and wriggle out from underneath him. "Of course you'd laugh at me, you cold-hearted bastard..."

Gakupo's face dropped, and I immediately felt like my words had been too harsh. "Oh, Gakupo, no... I didn't mean-"

"No, Kaito, you're right. I'm sorry I laughed," He apologised. "If it makes you feel any better... You're about ten times cuter now." Seeing my pursed lips, he tried to redirect his thoughts. "I don't know how that could possibly help, but it might... Somehow..."

"I..." I exhaled slowly, returning to my earlier position, reaching my hands up and placing them on his chest. "I guess..."

Gakupo leaned forward, pressing our lips together. My hands travelled down and tightened on his belt, hinting that it should come off. He obeyed, slipping his pants off and pushing me back, further into the bed. His stomach pressed against my length, exciting my senses.

It was then that I heard Luka's 'ARPK' end, and transition into Gumi's 'Ten-Faced', rumbling through the room. "You'd better hurry..." I mumbled, afraid that my voice would break if I spoke any louder.

Gakupo shifted so that he was on his knees, and then proceeded to roll me over, so my face was buried in the mound of pillows at the head of his bed. His hands caressed the length of my body, running over me in waves of pleasure. "D... do it now... Please, quickly..."

His mouth was at my ear in an instant. "As you command, my master."

To this day, I still have no idea why he called me 'master'. I felt much more like a slave. Gakupo's thick member sank into me, stretching me open. I gasped and cried out in a combination of pain and ecstasy, not worried about being heard at this point, while Gakupo drew himself out and in, faster and faster.

"Ngh...! Ah, Gakupo...!" I yelled. I could feel his hands on the curves of my hips, stabilising himself as he rocked back and forward. My hands balled into fists, gripping onto what I thought were the bed sheets. But when I opened my eyes, and was met with shining blue silk, I realised I was bent over my dress. If we... 'did anything' here, the dress would be creamed. Literally.

Gakupo seemed to notice this. He dragged the dress out from underneath me and stashed it under the bed. "N... no... I-It'll get creased..." I panted.

He laughed into my ear. "Oh, come on. I know you don't really care," he murmured, forcing into me harder and deeper.

"W-Well, that's true..."

Gakupo's hand found mine, and our fingers tangled together. I gritted my teeth as my breathing became shorter and shallower, ready for the wave that was going to hit me at any moment, when the pleasurable feeling was gone. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but before the words even formed in my mouth, I was being pulled up and turned back around.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to see your eyes..." Gakupo said quietly, breathing just as quick as I was. He pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me softly, before laying me back on the bed.

"You son of a..." I gasped breathlessly. "Just when I was getting excited..."

"Don't worry, it'll be back in a moment..."

And sure enough, he was right. As he slid himself back inside me, the feeling of irresistible pleasure returned almost instantaneously. My whole body shuddered, and my arms coiled around his back. His fingers locked into my hair, my attempts for freedom nullified as I melted into the bedding.

I arched my back, begging for more. "Ga... Gakupo..."

Gakupo pressed his hands over my body, whispering an indistinct string of words into my ear as his pace became faster and faster. He groaned loudly, grinding our hips together as Gumi's voice resonated in a high soprano tone in the background. I cried out his name, however many times is still uncertain to me, as his thrusts came to a halt, his whole length pushed deep inside me. I trembled in pleasure as he released into me, my arms giving way as I collapsed on the bed. Gakupo fell on top of me, panting and gasping as quietly as he could manage.

For a while, we just lay there, listening to 'Panda Hero' blare through the room, vibrating over us. With our hands still interlinked, Gakupo drew the cluster of fingers up to his face, pressing his lips gently over my fingernails. I swallowed involuntarily, still breathless from our activities.

When 'Panda Hero' ended, Gakupo pulled his length out of me, getting down from the bed. "One more song until I'm on..." He mumbled. When I didn't move or answer, he added, "We're performing 'Duke Venomania's Madness' after I've sung, so you better get ready."

I groaned quietly, displeased that I had to move. "Mmh... Yeah, okay..." I sighed.

Gakupo pulled his clothes back on, laughing. I closed my eyes, quite ready to fall asleep. "Hey. Hey! Don't you dare fall asleep now, Kaito." I felt his hand on my shoulders, shaking me awake. "You need to get yourself cleaned up, okay?"

I wanted nothing more than to sleep at this point, but I knew he was right. "Mgh, fine." I sat up slowly, clutching my tender backside. He watched me in silence, not yet convinced that I would comply with his orders. "Seriously, I'm up, I'm up..." I rubbed my fist over my eyes, attempting to rub the sleep away.

"Read my lips," Gakupo warned me, grabbing my chin roughly. "No sleeping. If you go back to sleep, Duke Venomania will be the one killing Madam Kaiko."

I laughed. "Sure, sure," I agreed.

A sharp knocking on the door made us both jump. "Gakupo! Why aren't you out here?! You're supposed to be on stage in two minutes!"

_Meiko._ I rolled my eyes, scoffing silently.

Gakupo gave me a soft peck on the cheek before he left. "Yeah, I'm coming!" He called back to her, opening the door enough so that he could get through without revealing my presence in the room. Shutting it behind him, I was left by myself, alone and not sure what to do.

One thing was for sure, he was right about cleaning up. I limped feebly over to his small bathroom, splashing my face with cold water from the sink. I could still feel Gakupo's... 'Mess' inside me, so I... Well, I'll spare you the details and just skip past this part.  
When I exited the bathroom, almost completely refreshed, I piled my strewn clothes on Gakupo's bed. After pulling my underwear back on, I bent down and reached under the bed, feeling around for my silky blue dress and removing it from the bed's underside.

"Ugh, how the hell am I supposed to put this on...?" I said to myself, bunching the dress in my hands at the waist and raising it above my head and fitting it onto my body. Smoothing out the small creases, I realised that the corresponding wig wasn't here. "Crap..." I muttered. "Where is it?" I gave the room a once-over, before giving up. I decided that I might have left it in the dressing room, so I left to go find it.

As I closed Gakupo's door, a confused voice spoke to me. "Kaito? What are you doing?"

I turned sharply, hand clasped firmly on the doorknob. "Wha...?"

Meiko seemed like an entirely different person. In her long, flowing, grey-white dress that commemorated her only part in the concert, she seemed... friendlier.

We stared at each other for a long, awkward eternity until she spoke. "Why were you in Gakupo's room...?"

"I, uh, I was..." I stuttered as I tried to explain myself. "Um... My wig. I couldn't find my wig, so I was checking all the rooms in case someone took it by mistake."

"... Oh. Well, have you gone back to the dressing room? Maybe you missed it."

I was relieved that she didn't press on the matter. "Ah, yeah, I'll go check now."

I walked away quickly, glad to have avoided a scene with Meiko. Walking into the dressing room, I headed for the spot where I'd been confronted by Gakupo, finding the clear plastic bag containing my blonde wig. Picking it up, I removed it from its bag and fitted it onto my head, tucking my blue locks into the seams so they were hidden.

As I opened the door to leave, I was met with a wall, keeping me in the room. "What...?"

"Why hello there, my dear Kaiko," Gakupo laughed, putting his hands on my shoulders to stop me from falling over.

"Oh, Gakupo... Hi." I felt very embarrassed as he stared at my blonde wig, a huge grin on his face. "What are you staring at?" I questioned.

"You," He answered simply. "You make quite an adorable girl."  
"Ah, well... Thanks... I-I guess..."

Gakupo grinned. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to get changed. I'll meet you out there." He patted me on the on the shoulder, before pushing past me and into the sea of clothes. I gripped my dress, holding it up so I didn't trip as I walked back to the waiting area next to the stage. Rin and Len were back on, filling the gap while Gakupo was changing, since neither of them were in 'Duke Venomania's Madness.'

My co-workers all swooned over my apparent 'cute-ness' in the blue dress, which distracted me for a good portion of the wait until we were on. Gakupo appeared by my side as Rin and Len finished 'Ievan Polkka', smiling in his purple suit, white ruffles flowing from his collar. He walked on stage as the song began, singing in his peculiar yet rhythmical voice. His four 'playthings' followed not long after, dancing around him and harmonizing with his vocals in certain.

I sighed in exasperation and tried to breathe calmly as Gakupo finished singing the chorus for the second time, meaning my cue. The crowd was silent as they watched in awe, my disguise hiding my true identity from them. Gakupo held me in his embrace, dancing me around the stage and smirking at my blushing form. I twirled the small, plastic knife in my hand behind my back, before plunging it dramatically at Gakupo's chest on cue, careful to make sure it didn't really hit him. I leaped backwards, as did Gakupo, who gripped at his chest, squeezing the small packet of fake blood he held in his hand and giving the appearance I had actually stabbed him. I pulled off the blonde wig at that time, revealing who I was in truth and earning a scattered number of gasps from the crowd. I dashed off stage, closely pursued by three of Gakupo's 'followers', while Gumi lingered to finish her scene.

When the song was over, and the concert was finished, all of us came back on stage to take a final bow, waving. Gakupo's hand wound around my back discreetly, fingers teasing at the lace bodice of my outfit. I smacked him away, flustered and mortified that he'd do such a thing on stage.

After the applause ended and we all filed off, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him after me. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed, turning around and glaring at him.

"What can I say? You make a cute girl."

I blushed furiously as he pulled me into a hug, grabbing my hips and pushing them against his. "Someone will see us..." I mumbled.

"Ah, we're back in denial," He observed. He leaned down, putting his lips close to mine. "Why are you against this so much?"

I pushed his face away, smiling. "I'm not against anything. I'm just..."

"What are you two doing?"

Miku and Luka were standing side by side a few feet away from us, and had apparently seen everything that had just happened between Gakupo and myself. "Were you two about to kiss?" Miku whispered. "They were!" She laughed, gently shaking Luka's shoulder in excitement.

"Huh? No, of course not!" I denied, but they weren't paying attention to me.

"You guys are so cute!" Luka giggled. "But I never would have thought you two would think of each other like that..."

I glanced at Gakupo, not sure what to do. We were backed into a corner, with no way to dig ourselves out of this shallow grave.

Gakupo didn't seem intent on hiding this like I was. He looked into my eyes, bent his head down and kissed me. I felt my face burning with embarrassment as Luka and Miku squealed.

When he released me, and I wiped the back of my hand over my lips, he spoke quietly to Luka and Miku.

"What can I say? He makes a cute girl."


End file.
